He Saved Me
by sing-it-back
Summary: Sakura has been abused since her mother died when she was very young. Who will find her as she passes out on a pile of trash from her blood loss after a beating? SakuSasu. R&R! (one shot)


Sakura limped over to the side of the bridge. There was not one spot on her body that was in pain. A quick shock of pain shot through her arm causing her to scream a small scream. She looked at her right arm and allowed the tears that had been building in her eyes to fall. A river of blood streamed out of her wound.

"It hurts…" Sakura said quietly. She tore off part of her already bloody dress and wrapped it around her wound. She looked down at her dress and realized that she tore too much of it off because now too much of her slightly tanned legs were showing.

"Damn it." She said puling down her dress as far as it would go.

Tears fell from her eyes and into the river below her. She had enough of her abusive father but what could she do? Her father beat her mother to death and was probably going to do the same to her.

-Flashback-

"_Sakura, Sakura, Sakura… what have I told you over and over again?" A large man said as Sakura walked through the door to her house. _

"_Please Father I'm sorry! Kakashi-sensei was late and-"_

_Before she could finish her sentence her father slapped her across the face sending her to the ground. Her placed her foot onto her rib cage and pushed more and more of his weight onto her ribs. Sakura tried her best not to scream in pain but the pain in her chest became worse and worse. _

"_Sakura the last thing I need to hear is your excuses… you know I don't care for your pitiful words." Her Father said as he ripped open her dress and cut her chest many times. Sakura screamed in pain but she knew her screams could not be herd. _

"_Go ahead and scream, no one can hear you." Her father said cutting a deep wound into her arm. _

_Sakura moaned in pain and let tears roll down her face. _

"_Please… stop." Sakura asked quietly._

"_What was that," Her Father said getting angry not hearing a response. He quickly cut a small wound across her face. "YOU'LL HAVE TO SPEAK LOUDER SAKURA!"_

"_PLEASE! PLEASE DAD, STOP!" Sakura said sitting up a little bit._

_Her Father looked at her like she was insane. 'How dare she speak to me like… her mother.' _

"_Who told you to get up?" He said striking her to the floor once again. _

_Her Father looked at the floor. Sakura's blood was spattered everywhere. _

"_Clean this up." Her Father said walking to his room. _

_Sakura waited until she heard the click of the lock to his door before she started whipping up the blood. She cried softly cleaning up the mess. _

-End Flashback-

She managed to leave the house quietly without her Father waking up to beat her again. Now she leaned on the wall of the bridge trying to get as much weight as she could off her leg. She let her bloody tears fall into the slow moving water below her.

"What am I going to do? If I go back to the house… I'll be killed. If I don't… I will more than likely bleed to death. So either way… there's no way of getting out of dieing," Sakura said to herself. "I'll just run away. Die somewhere where no one can find me. Let mice and bugs feed on my rotting flesh."

Sakura tested her leg and started limping down a non busy street in the village.

* * *

Sasuke walked the quiet street alone. He couldn't sleep a wink that night for some odd reason. He felt like something was terribly wrong and because he felt like this his thought would not allow him to sleep. He decided that he would walk around the village for a little while to see if that could make him tired at all. His eyes were fixed on the ground not bothering to look up. He was frustrated that he couldn't sleep and tomorrow he had planned to train with Kakashi. Yes, he was pissed. He herd a cat hiss on a nearby trash can so he looked up seeing a terrible sight.

* * *

Sakura continued to limp down the dark street her leg and arm killing her with pain. She looked up and saw a dark figure whose hands were shoved into his or her pockets moving to her. 

'No… no please…. Go away." Sakura said. Suddenly her vision became dizzy and she found it hard to stand on her feet. She walked around stumbling a lot and landed onto a pile of garbage bags and passed out.

* * *

Sasuke looked down on the pile of trash with his eyes wide with terror. Their on top of all the trash laid the mangled body of his female team mate. He bent down to her side and put his hand to her mouth. 

"Still breathing." Sasuke mumbled.

Sasuke picked her up bridal stile and walked away from the scene. He soon realized she was bleeding a lot and started walking to the hospital. Only half way there did she wake up shocked.

"Sasuke…kun…" She whispered.

"Hush Sakura… were almost to the hospital." Sasuke said looking down into her green eyes.

"Hospital! No Sasuke-kun please! I can't go there please." Sakura whispered.

Sasuke looked at her confused but understood remembering the last time he was in the hospital and escaped easily. He didn't want Sakura to do the same thing as he did knowing she would die without help. Plus she wasn't as strong as him.

"Ok. Where do you want me to take you?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura thought for a minute. She might as well face the music. Maybe she could sneak in with out her father noticing.

"Home." She said before falling back unconscious.

Sasuke had no clue where she lived and he didn't want to try to wake her so he did the first thing that came to mind.

'I'll take her to my house and when she wakes up I'll take her home.' Sasuke thought.

The walk was not far to his house from where they were so he reached his house quickly. He kicked open the door to his small apartment and shut the door with his foot once he was in. With his shoulder he flicked on the light switch revealing his messy apartment he called home. He set her down on his bed as he quickly did a small clean up around his apartment. Soon it looked…well better than it did before. He walked into his kitchen and pulled out some bandages that he could put on Sakura to stop the bleeding. He brought them over to Sakura's side and gulped. She was bleeding mostly from her chest. To bandage it he would have to take off her dress.

"I can't be afraid her life is at stake." Sasuke reminded himself as he slowly took off her dress.

He dressed her wounds gently trying his best not to look… well anywhere else. Soon that part was all cleaned up and she looked like her same old self except that she was a) naked and b) a little pale from her blood loss. He walked into his closet and pulled out a long white t-shirt and some p.j. bottoms. He quickly dressed her and it wasn't until she was fully dressed that he realized the clothes were too big for her.

"Oh well! It's better than nothing." Sasuke mumbled to himself.

At that moment Sakura's eyes fluttered open. As she looked around confused.

'This isn't my room… where am I? What- What am I wearing?' She thought as she tried to sit up. "Ow!" She screamed realizing she was still hurt pretty bad.

"Sakura-san," Sasuke said trying not to scare her. "It's ok. I brought you to my house because I didn't know where you lived. I hope you don't mind but… I sort of dressed your wounds… and you."

Sakura launched her arms around Sasuke surprising him. He felt the back of his shirt dampen. He rubbed her back hearing her muffled sobs.

"It's ok Sakura… I'm here its ok." Sasuke said trying his best to comfort her.

"No…. its not ok Sasuke-kun." Sakura said between sobs.

"Why? How did you get those wounds Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"I-I-I can't tell you Sasuke-kun…" Sakura answered.

"Why can't you tell me? You can tell me anything. Please tell me so I can help you… Who gave you those wounds?" Sasuke asked again more caring.

Sakura paused for a moment thinking about this really hard. She knew she could trust Sasuke-kun… but this secret she has kept for her whole life…

"Sakura… who gave the wounds?" Sasuke asked again.

"My…. My…. My Father." Sakura answered quietly tears stinging her eyes. She didn't hold back. She let the river of tears she had been holding back for a long time to flow each tear falling onto Sasuke's shoulder. She sobbed loudly into Sasuke's shoulder as he held her as close as she could be to him.

Without another word, Sasuke picked the sobbing Sakura up bridal style and laid down in bed with her. He pulled the covers up to their shoulder and wrapped his arm around Sakura and bringing her closer him. Sakura felt so protected that night. She felt as if nothing could harm her with Sasuke there. Suddenly rain started pouring on his windows and Sakura started to get nervous. She snuggled into him feeling his warmth climb onto her icy skin. Sasuke pulled her closer trying to comfort her.

"Shhhh its ok. It's just the rain." Sasuke whispered.

Sakura nodded and went back to sleep. Soon sleep took over Sasuke and fell asleep. That night he got the sleep he hadn't gotten since the Uchiha massacre.

Kakashi pounded on Sasuke's door. He glanced at his watch… it was already eleven thirty, Sasuke was supposed meet him at the training grounds at six (but of course Kakashi being Kakashi was there at nine).

"Sasuke we need to go train! And you say I sleep in!" Kakashi yelled pounding his fists on the door.

At that moment Sasuke opened the door with his hair going in five different directions. Kakashi was a little shocked that he was actually home and not on the training grounds. Sasuke yawned loudly and scratched his head.

"Do you mind not breaking down my door idiot? Sakura's still asleep." Sasuke mumbled half asleep.

"Sakura? Sasuke did you-" Kakashi said stopping himself. He smiled and started blushing.

"No. That's not what happened. Come inside I don't think we can practice today. I need to tell you what happened." Sasuke said walking back inside.

"I have Naruto waiting downstairs… can I go get him?" Kakashi asked.

"Yeah just hurry up." Sasuke said yawning making coffee.

Sasuke looked over at Sakura who was still sleeping soundly. The blankets were pulled up to her chin and her hair was slightly tangled. Soon Naruto and Kakashi walked in through the door way Naruto talking loudly asking what was going on and how messy Sasuke's apartment was. Sasuke ran to Naruto and threw his hand over Naruto's mouth.

"What the hell is your problem Sasuke!" Naruto asked in a muffled voice but still loud enough to be easily herd. Kakashi threw his hands over Naruto's mouth as well as Sasuke pointed at the sleeping Sakura. Naruto stared at Sakura his eyes as big as dinner plates.

Naruto, Kakashi, and Sasuke sat down at the round table. Sasuke explained what had happened to her and what happened to him. They talked for another hour before Sakura started waking up. Sasuke herd her and shoved Kakashi and Naruto into his closet right before Sakura walked in.

"Morning Sasuke-kun." Sakura greeted.

"Morning Sakura." Sasuke said hugging her.

"Sasuke-kun… could I take a shower please?" Sakura asked.

"Of course but I'll have to bandage you up again…" Sasuke said blushing.

"I guess that's ok… its better than having dried blood all over you." Sakura joked.

"Ok then." Sasuke said picking her up.

He carried her into the bathroom and set her down as he turned on the shower water. He made sure it was at the right temperature before turning around to a half dressed Sakura.

"I need your help taking off the bandages." Sakura said taking off the remaining clothes on her body.

Sasuke nodded and started taking off her bandages. Soon they were all off and she stepped into the shower. Sasuke put a towel out before walking out of the bathroom blushing deeply. Sasuke didn't see Kakashi and Naruto staring at him.

"You know what you need to do." Sasuke said.

Naruto and Kakashi nodded and they left.

An hour later Sakura walked out with a towel wrapped around herself.

"Sasuke-kun? Where are you?" She asked.

She looked around for another few minutes and found him sitting on his bed. He looked up and asked her to sit on his lap. Sakura walked over to him and sat on him lap.

"Sakura… your free." Sasuke said looking into her green eyes.

"What?" Sakura asked tilting her head a little.

"The ANBU… came and arrested your father," Sasuke said. "Your safe."

"Sasuke-kun!" She shouted as she dropped her towel and jumped into his arms tears of joy fell down her cheeks.

Sasuke hugged Sakura as tight as she was holding him.

"Where am I going to live though?" Sakura asked.

"Well I was hoping…. You would live here." Sasuke said.

"Ok then… I will." Sakura said.

"I'm glad." Sasuke said.

Sasuke kissed Sakura full of emotion. Finally they broke loose and got under the covers. Where they spent the next hour.


End file.
